


Touch Them Again

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, Wingfic, wings are corporeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean felt like he was the luckiest guy on earth.  He was dating his best friend who happened to be an angel.  All he could think about was getting to touch Castiel's wings.Day 17 Prompt: Wing





	Touch Them Again

Dean felt like he was the luckiest guy on earth. He had just turned 18, he was graduating in two months and his best friend of two years had finally agreed to be his boyfriend. The fact that his boyfriend happened to be a very rare and gorgeous angel was just icing on the cake. Castiel was everything to Dean.

Lately though Dean could think of only one thing and that was touching Cas’ wings. Humans were taught that angel’s wings were a very intimate part of the body. Now that they were dating Dean prayed that Cas would let him touch them. They were black and so shiny. Dean wanted to run his fingers through them and see if they were as soft as they looked.

Dean finally got up the courage to ask on the weekend before prom. “Hey Cas would it be weird if I touched your wings?”

Cas was quiet for a moment and Dean held his breath hoping just asking wasn’t taboo. “Now that we are together Dean, I guess it would be alright but be gentle.” Cas instructed.

Dean took in a deep breath to steady and calm himself down. He reached out his hand and just tentatively touched them with his fingertips first. Cas closed his eyes and shivered at the touch. “Does it hurt?” Dean asked.

“No Dean. It is the opposite of pain. It is quite pleasurable. Touch them again, please Dean.” Cas sounded a little desperate.

Dean was more confident this time as he stroked the black gossamer feathers. Cas tilted his head back and moaned. Dean found this all manner of hot and he started to harden in his jeans. “Cas, you keep making noises like that and I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Dean warned.

Cas opened his darkening blue eyes and stared Dean down. “Dean right now I think you can do with me as you will.” The angel said before grabbing Dean and pulling him into an embrace. Cas brought his wing around and cradled Dean in them. Dean reached out and carded his fingers through the feathers again which brought another shiver and a moan from Cas. Dean was practically in the angels lap and he could feel Cas’ erection. His angel wanted him.

“Cas want you so bad.” Dean breathlessly declared. Cas response was to pull Dean’s shirt over his head. Dean started working on Cas’ clothes a few seconds later. It was no time and Dean was being cradled naked by an equally naked angel. They had never gone this far before and he couldn’t wait to see how far they would go.

“Dean I want to fuck you.” Cas said staring down at Dean.

Dean’s heart raced but he was so on board with this. “Bedside drawer… condoms… lube” Dean stuttered out.

“Dean I am an angel. A condom is not necessary since I cannot contract or spread any STD’s.” Cas said as he went for the drawer.

“I keep forgetting how awesome you are Cas.” Dean said grinning at the angel. The next thing Dean knew Cas had three well lubed fingers in him and he was begging for Cas. He needed more. When the angel finally slid all the way in him, Dean had to calm himself or it was going to be over fast for him. Cas was gentle but oh so good. He found Dean prostate so quick and preceded to hit it on every thrust if he could.

“Dean I am close.” Cas said leaning down to kiss Dean.

“Me too.” Dean managed to articulate between moans. He reached up and stroked his finger through Cas’ wings again.

“Leave them alone or I am not going to last another second.” Cas instructed. Dean obeyed and took whatever Cas gave him. Soon Cas’ rhythm started to stutter. Dean felt his balls tighten and then he was screaming out Cas’ name as he painted his release all over himself and the angel. Cas thrusts twice more before spilling inside the human and groaning out Dean’s name. 

Dean became the little spoon in the afterglow cuddle. Dean fought sleep to say, “We need to do that again Cas.”

“We will Dean, as often as you like, for the rest of our lives.” Cas said kissing Dean’s neck. Dean fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
